A variety of tensioners are known in the art for tensioning power transmission drives, such as belts. However, the known tensioners are not modular or adaptable to various applications. Therefore, a different tensioner must be designed for each application or the application must be tailored to the available tensioners. Furthermore, may of the known tensioners are not sufficiently robust to accommodate the loads of certain applications.